


Wodka was inwented in Russia

by orphan_account



Series: Imagine Chekov [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drunk Chekov, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov really drunk. Like, absolutely trashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wodka was inwented in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
> http://imaginechekov.tumblr.com/post/54269133132/imagine-chekov-getting-trashed-drunk-standing-on
> 
> Again a tiny little shortfic.

It had been a rather quiet, uneventful evening on the bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise. Kirk was standing to the side, quietly discussing something with Scotty, when everyone was startled by a singing voice approaching the door. Sloppy insecure footsteps accompanied it. “What the hell …?”

Kirk's brows ruffled in confusion. With its typical mechanical sound the door to the bridge slid open to reveal an absolutely trashed Chekov.

He was singing some Russian drinking song in a grossly squeaking voice, swinging a nearly empty bottle of Vodka from side to side in his left fist. With immense effort the boy climbed the captain's chair where he stood shakily and looked every crew member on the bridge in the eye – more or less, as he appeared not to be able to focus very well. Finally he lifted the bottle as high as he could manage without falling and exclaimed: “Wodka was inwented in Russia”

With the relief of having gotten his message across, Chekov closed his eyes and began to laugh maniacally before passing out, crashing from the chair onto the floor.

Everyone stared for a minute before Kirk contacted McCoy and simply stated: “Bones, come and get Chekov”

 

After McCoy had come to collect the drunk boy the evening continued as uneventfully as before the little interlude.


End file.
